


Snap Out of It

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are Based off our main story The Road So Far and are inspired by pictures or Songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” over on Fanficition.net. So if these stories spark some interest, We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

 (One Shot Inspired by this Image. Image Credit given to WB/CW) 

Drunk off her ass, Cora leaned heavily on John as they made their way to a room in the back of the road house. It was their way when they needed to talk. Let the liquor loosen the tongue, have a heart to heart, and never speak about it in the morning.  He wasn’t the best with words, but he tried, and really that was all you could ask.  John opened up the door and rested her on the edge of the bed. The room spun and she laid down, placing one leg on the floor and on the bed.

“Sammy’s fine you know,” She said.  Their dysfunction happening in her pseudo family ripped her up. Sam left the group and they all fell like Dominos. She understood he hated how Sam left them high and dry with no warning, and only her to explain the where and whys, but she didn’t get why John continued to hold such a grudge. He was proud of Sam’s big brain. He’d never hidden that. So why be pissed with his full ride? She’d given up dissecting the Winchester men. They all had a healthy dose of crazy and unreasonable in their DNA.

‘”What?” John said.

“Sammy. He’s why you popped in and bought me some booze , right? Kids acing classes left and right, and finally settling in. Not easy, but is good for him.” She said.

“No, I knew that. I stop by.”

Cora huffed a small laugh. “Knew it.” She muttered.

“Yeah, yeah. This is about you.”

 “What?” She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.  _John never worries about me._  “What about me? I’m fine.” She waved her hand in the air.

“No, no you’re not and its’ about time everyone stopped pretending that you were. We… Winchesters can be hard on a person and I can’t stand seeing the toll.”

“No pity party,” She snarled, not about to take sympathy from the father of her ex-boyfriend.

“It ain’t a pity party. It’s a get your head out of your ass meeting.”

“Hmph.”

“Toni’s worried to death, ready to scalp Dean, and Bobby’s not too far behind.”

“People my age break up all the time.” She forced her voice to sound nonchalant, despite the gaping hole Dean had ripped in her soul. They were more than puppy love.

“Girl, who you trying to lie to? Me or yourself?” John said.

“Ugh.” She rolled onto her side away from him. Knowing it wouldn’t help. The man was a bulldozer. nothing short of Jesus himself would get him to back down once he committed to something.

“Don’t you turn your back on me young lady.”

The bass in his voice made her turn her head back to him. “What? You want me to say I got knocked on my ass I did. I’m dealing.”

‘”You aren’t, which aint like you. It’s time to snap out of this before I get involved.” He snapped is fingers.

“You aren’t now?” She sulked.

“You want to see me involved? I’ll lock the two of you in a room till this shit is handled. You want me to treat you like adults, stop acting like children. How is this safe when your both distracted?”

She forced her body into a sitting position and threw her hands up in the air. “What do you want , John? It’s not me it’s, Dean.” He’d gone from barley being able to keep his hands off to her to keeping his distance like she had some sort of a disease.

 “It’s both of you. Settle it. Find a medium you can both function with okay?”

“I already lost Sammy. Am I going to lose you too?”

“I’m yours to lose?”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

“No,” She shook her head and swallowed. “I’ll handle it, okay?”

“Alright.”


End file.
